Dough blenders for mixing pie crust, pastry dough, and the like, are commonly formed in a configuration in which a plurality of wires or tines are connected to a handle. The wires cut through the dough in order to blend it together. Unfortunately, the tines can quickly become clogged as the dough sticks to them. Mixing can become quite difficult, requiring the user to stop periodically to clean the tines. Current products, however, are very difficult to clean. They commonly require a user's hand or a fork, knife, or other utensil to scrape the tines individually. The process can be slow and ineffective, making the mixing process more time consuming and difficult.